This invention relates to an elastic temple for eyeglasses, particularly to one consisting of a temple body, a sleeve, a compression spring and a fixing member, that are easily and securely assembled together.
A known conventional elastic temple is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and includes a combine member 10, a sleeve 11, a coil spring 12, a bolt 13 and a temple body 14, as the main components combined together.
The combine member 10 has a female threaded hole 101 formed in a rear end and a pivot hole 100 in a front end.
The sleeve 11 is provided with a front chamber 110, and a rear chamber 111 for receiving the combine member 10, and a hole 112 provided in a wall of the rear chamber 111.
The coil spring 12 fits around the shaft portion of the bolt 13, located in the rear chamber 111 of the sleeve 11. The coil spring 12 has its rear end resting against a head 131 of the bolt 13, and a front end resting against a bottom end of the front chamber 110 of the sleeve 11.
The bolt 13 has male threads 130 formed on a front end and engaging the female threaded hole 101 of the combine member 10. The bolt 13 fits through the coil spring and extends forward through the front chamber 110 of the sleeve 11 and engages the female threaded hole 101 of the combine member 10.
The temple body 14 has a front chamber 140 for the sleeve 11 to extend therein, and a threaded hole 141 in a wall of the front chamber 140 aligned with the hole 112 of the sleeve 11 for receiving a screw N to to assemble the temple body 14 with the sleeve 11, this finishing assembly of the known conventional elastic temple.
However, the known conventional elastic temple has the following disadvantages:
1. The temple and the sleeve have to be combined together with the screw N, thus taking time and is, not economical.
2. The screw N is liable to loosen off.
3. The structure is rather complicated, thus resulting in high cost.